Starlight and Shadows
by NaugrimMellon
Summary: The story of the love between Kili and Tauriel was a bit lacking in the movies, so here is a longer, fuller, more detailed version of what could have happened. This story begins after the capture of the Dwarves in Mirkwood and will eventually end after the Battle of Five Armies. This is a different version of the story and combines elements from both the movies and the book.
1. Chapter 1 - Tauriel: Interrogation

It wasn't every day that Dwarves were sighted in Mirkwood forest. In fact, it wasn't every day that the dungeons of Mirkwood were full of prisoners. Today was clearly special, Tauriel thought to herself as she made her way to the dungeons. 12 of the Dwarves were kept in cells there; Thorin, their leader, was imprisoned secretly and separately from the others. Tauriel walked past all of their cells, trying to decide which one to interrogate. She stopped in front of the last cell.

"You. Come with me," she ordered. The Dwarf in the cell stood up clumsily.

"Me?" he asked, confused. He was a bit tall, for a Dwarf, and seemed to be one of the youngest of the company. His eyes were innocent and kind, and he looked a bit nervous. Tauriel was quite certain she could get him to talk. She unlocked the door and pulled the Dwarf out of his cell, quickly binding his hands. He glanced nervously at the others as she led him out of the dungeons, but he kept silent.

She brought him before Thranduil, who waved his approval for her to begin. She slowly circled around where the Dwarf stood, hands bound behind his back.

"Tell me, Dwarf, what is your name," she asked.

"It's Kili, ma'am… miss," he said awkwardly, "And what, may I ask, is yours?" Tauriel fought a smile. The nerve of him to ask for her name was unbelievable, but she decided to allow it.

"My name is Tauriel," she replied, "And that is the last time you ask a question." Kili's eyes widened a bit, but he nodded in acknowledgement. Just as she had thought, he hadn't intended his question to be rude.

"Tell me… Kili. What business could Dwarves have in Mirkwood?"

"I don't know," Kili replied.

"What were you doing in Mirkwood forest?" she asked again.

"We were hungry… starving, in fact. We needed food." This answer was no surprise to Tauriel; it was the same answer Thorin had given.

"If you tell the truth, we would be willing to release you and your friends."

The Dwarf remained silent, and watched Tauriel as she slowly walked past.

"No?" she asked, "Well perhaps you could be persuaded." She noticed the Dwarf flinch slightly at her words, and again had to fight a smile. Did he think she would torture him? What monsters he must think Elves are. She stopped in front of him and bent closer.

"What if I told you something, just between you and I. Something to put your heart at ease."

The Dwarf's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing.

"Thorin Oakenshield is here," she said, enjoying the way his eyes brightened at her words, the way he let out breath of relief.

"He's perfectly safe," she continued, "There's just one problem. When we asked him what he was doing in Mirkwood forest, he gave us the same answer you did – that he and his company were starving and in search of food. He would give no other answer. So I'm going to propose a solution, Kili. If you tell us what your company was doing in Mirkwood, we'll release you all. You can help everyone, Kili. Just tell us what you know."

"That information isn't mine to give," Kili replied, locking eyes with Tauriel, "Thorin is family, and I could not betray him." His expression was determined, and Tauriel began to wonder if she'd made the wrong choice.

"So be it. Thorin Oakenshield and the rest of your company will remain imprisoned until we receive an answer."

"Then so be it."

Tauriel hesitated for a moment in case he changed his mind, and then took him by the arm and began to lead him back to the dungeons. As they began descending the stairs, Kili cleared his throat.

"May I speak to you?" he asked.

"No," Tauriel replied, pushing him forward.

"I just wanted to thank you, for telling me about Thorin," he said, disregarding her answer. Tauriel stopped in her tracks and turned to face him.

"I told you about Thorin because I thought it might motivate you to do what he could not – which is to give up his pride."

"The information you're asking for isn't mine to give," Kili said again, a hint of desperation in his tone.

"Your blind loyalty to your "King" will be your downfall."

"I could say the same to you," Kili replied, to which Tauriel's eyes widened in surprise.

"You know nothing," she said quietly, and continued on.

Once Kili was back in his cell, Tauriel returned to her own room and flopped down onto the bed. This whole Dwarf ordeal was really wearing on her. None of the Dwarves were budging on information. Thranduil was willing to let them rot in the dungeons, but Tauriel wasn't. It wasn't that she cared for their comfort, but as long as they were prisoners, she and the other Elves would have to feed and care for them.

Her mind kept drifting back to the Dwarf's words, but she kept telling herself that he didn't know her and his words meant nothing. He had been tall for a Dwarf though, and maybe a bit handsome… in a rugged sort of way. _What am I saying?_ Tauriel scolded herself, picking up a book from her bedside table and opening it to where she last left off. Reading always had a way of distracting her from the troubles at hand, and right now she very much needed a distraction.


	2. Chapter 2 - Kili: Misunderstandings

The news of Thorin's presence in the dungeons spread quickly among the Dwarves. It could possibly have something to do with the fact that as soon as Tauriel had closed the door behind her, Kili began shouting the news excitedly. The Dwarves all congratulated Kili on his courage and loyalty to Thorin. Of course, Kili may have exaggerated a bit about the intensity of the interrogation.

"It was mighty brave of you, lad," Balin said, "I know many a Dwarf who would have cracked under such circumstances."

"The Elves should to know better than to test the loyalty of Durin's sons!" Fili exclaimed proudly. Kili laughed along with them, but soon their laughter ran out. They were still prisoners, after all. Prisoners with no hope of escape.

Kili sat down on the cold stone floor of his cell and leaned back against the wall. He could hear the other dwarves moving about as they prepared for sleep. There was only a faint glimmer of light coming from outside in the hall. His stomach began to growl, and he realized he hadn't gotten any dinner.

As he sat alone in the darkness and the silence, Kili wondered if he'd made the right choice. If he had told the Elves about their quest, there was no guarantee they would have let everyone go free, right? They were probably just lying. Either way, that had been their last chance at freedom.

There was a sound of a door opening quietly, and then the sound of faint footsteps on the stairs. Kili leaned forward to peer through the bars and saw none other than the Elf who had interrogated him earlier. He quickly leaned back and closed his eyes, hoping she'd think he was asleep. The sound of her footsteps stopped outside his cell and he could feel that she was standing there. He hesitantly opened his eyes. Her auburn hair looked dark in the dim light. He looked up at her and felt a flutter of what must have been fear in his stomach.

"Good, you're awake," she said, "I realized you missed dinner." She held up a silver tray and removed the lid. Kili was so surprised that he was speechless.

"If… you still want it," she asked hesitantly. Kili nodded emphatically, and the Elf slid the tray under the door to his cell.

"Thank you," he said, as she turned to leave. She stopped and turned back to him, avoiding eye contact.

"It's no trouble," she said, and turned to leave again.

"Wait. I'm sorry, about what I said earlier. It wasn't my place."

"Don't be silly," she replied, still looking away, "It was good for a laugh." She smiled at him briefly, and then pointed to the food in front of him.

"It'll get cold," she said, and then walked away. Kili waited until she was gone, and then began to devour the food she had brought him. He was glad she didn't have to see the way he was shoving as much bread into his mouth as possible. Then again, why should it matter so much what she thought of him?

Kili woke the next morning thinking that the events of the night before had gone unnoticed by the other Dwarves, but he soon learned otherwise.

"What's this about an Elf bringing you food late at night?" Dwalin asked gruffly.

"Maybe she feels bad about the torture," Ori suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

"Maybe she just wanted to be nice, or something," Kili said, earning gruff remarks from the other Dwarves.

"The last thing we need is for you to be on friendly terms with the enemy," said Bifur disapprovingly.

"I'm not on friendly terms-" Kili tried to defend himself, but was drowned out by the arguing of the other Dwarves.

"Don't you see what he's doing!" Fili shouted, "He's trying to get us out of here, of course!" At this the Dwarves grew quiet in thought, and then broke out into shouting again.

"Yes, Kili! Befriend the she-elf!" they cried.

"Get her to let us out!" Bofur exclaimed.

"Bat your eyelashes!" Fili encouraged.

"Wait, I can't," Kili said, laughing, "No," he laughed again as the others continued to shout.

"Don't deny it!"

"Just use your boyish charm! And the eyelashes, don't forget the eyelash batting!"

"Keep at it, Kili!"

"Ok, you're right. That's what I'm doing," Kili finally admitted, face sore from laughing, "But I'm not "batting my eyelashes" or anything."

Kili hadn't wanted to dampen the Dwarves' excitement at a possible means of escape, but he hadn't been planning anything of the sort. It didn't hurt to let them think he had a plan, though, he supposed. Besides, there were worse things than trying to befriend a pretty Elf with long, soft-looking auburn hair that he wanted to run his fingers through. _Wait, what?_ Kili quickly changed his train of thought to food instead. The thought of food was always comforting. Like the food she had brought him the night before, out of the kindness of her heart. _Not again_. Then the others began to talk amongst each other again, and Kili welcomed the distraction.


	3. Chapter 3 - Tauriel: Conversation

The cool autumn breeze blew across Tauriel's face as she stood outside the palace gates. For a moment she pitied the Dwarves, locked up and unable to feel the breeze or breathe the crisp autumn air; but it wasn't any of her concern. They could go free if they wished, so long as they told Thranduil the truth of their mission. Besides, Dwarves preferred to live underground anyway, she reminded herself.

"Tauriel!" a voice called joyfully, and Tauriel turned to see Legolas approaching.

"Legolas," she greeted, bowing to the Prince.

"How have you been, _mellon?_" Legolas asked.

"Haven't you heard the news? We've been housing over a dozen Dwarves in our dungeons," she said, enjoying the look of surprise on her friend's face, "It's absolutely awful."

"Dwarves? What business do Dwarves have in Mirkwood?"

"That's what we're trying to find out. They're not very willing to talk."

Legolas appeared thoughtful, and then motioned for Tauriel to accompany him.

"Come, Tauriel. I need to speak with my father."

Legolas made his way toward the throne room, with Tauriel following close behind him. Thranduil sat upon his throne looking stoic as ever, completely unmoved by the return of his son. He held a large goblet, and did not even look in their direction when they entered the throne room. Tauriel bowed in greeting, but Legolas cut directly to the point.

"I come home for the autumn feast, only to find our palace infested with Dwarves," said Legolas, a smile faintly tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Yes," replied Thranduil, looking down at the two elves from his high place on the throne, "The Dwarves will rot here until they are willing to speak the truth. I assume Tauriel has told you."

"She has told me some."

"Then let her tell you the whole story. I can't be bothered, as I have important things to attend to for the upcoming feast."

"Such as picking out the best wine?" Legolas asked, smirking.

"Yes, exactly like that," Thranduil replied as he sipped from a large, ornate goblet.

"Come, Tauriel. Let us talk more over supper." Legolas turned to leave, and Thranduil waved their dismissal.

Legolas and Tauriel dined together on early supper as Tauriel filled in Legolas on the story of the imprisoned Dwarves.

"It sounds to me as if they're up to something suspicious," Legolas declared once he had heard the whole story.

"It's difficult to say. I believe Oakenshield's pride prevents him from giving in to our demands. The stubbornness of Dwarves is truly as great as they say."

"Indeed," Legolas agreed, "They can hardly be reasoned with."

"But even so…" Tauriel began hesitantly, "They're not dangerous. It's a pity they have to be kept locked up like that. It's not as if they could leave the palace without permission, anyway."

"I'm sure my father has his reasons. If anything, their imprisonment should encourage them to tell us the truth. We Elves are not unreasonable."

"You're right," said Tauriel, looking away.

"The feast tomorrow should be magnificent," Legolas said, quickly changing the subject, "Do tell me you'll be there?"

"Of course I'll be there," said Tauriel, smiling, "It's my favorite."

"Good. Oh, and didn't you say you had watch tonight? You'd best check on those Dwarves. Wouldn't want them to escape," he joked, getting up from the table. Tauriel laughed, and then bid the Elf goodbye.

Truthfully, her watch duty didn't start until much later. She didn't mind having some time to herself beforehand, though. After all, she needed as much time as possible to muster up the courage to go back to the dungeons. After the disastrous last encounter with the Dwarf, she had lost all of her nerve. She never knew what to say to him! And why was he always so nice?

She returned to her room to wait, but found that waiting was a bit difficult. She tried to pass the hours reading, but found it difficult to focus. Then, when it was finally time for her watch, she felt a stab of fear. She tried to tell herself to just relax. Besides, the Dwarf was probably already asleep.

She took a deep breath before leaving her room and heading down to the dungeons. Just as she'd expected, the Dwarves were all asleep. She walked down the long corridor, trying not to look at the last cell where she knew he was.

"Hey," a voice called in an almost whisper. Tauriel flinched and grudgingly looked. Of course it would be him.

Kili stood up and stepped towards her, grasping the bars of his cell.

"I'm just on watch duty. No interrogations today," she said curtly.

"And being on watch duty means you can't talk to me?" he asked, smiling at her charmingly.

"Have you suddenly had a change of heart and decided to tell me the truth about your business in Mirkwood?" she asked.

"Maybe," Kili replied mysteriously, "but that depends on you."

"On me?" Tauriel repeated skeptically, raising an eyebrow at the Dwarf.

"It's lonely here in the dungeons," Kili explained, "can't we just talk?"

"Are you sure it's appropriate for us to have conversation? What would your Dwarf friends think?"

"Oh, they're asleep, they won't hear a thing. Very sound sleepers," Kili assured her.

"So you're saying that if I have a conversation with you, you'll tell me the truth about why you came to Mirkwood?"

"I said _maybe_," Kili replied teasingly. Tauriel was still skeptical. She wouldn't be taken for a fool, no matter how cute he looked when he smiled at her. _Oh no, it's happening again._

"How can you be so lonely, when your friends are here with you?" she asked.

"I meant that it's lonely for all of us. We get no news from the outside world. I'd be grateful for anything you're willing to tell me." He looked at her with pleading eyes, and she debated whether or not to tell him. She thought about the crisp fall air outside, and felt a twinge of guilt again.

"Well… There is a party, tomorrow. The autumn feast," she said. She wondered if he could truly be interested in an Elvish celebration, but to her surprise he smiled and quickly replied,

"Tell me about it."

"All the woodland elves gather to sing songs, and dance, and tell stories. Of course, there's a lot of food too; the most wonderful food you can imagine. King Thranduil himself chooses the wine, and it's always wonderful."

"What do you sing about?" the Dwarf asked.

"We sing about the autumn leaves, and the crisp air. We sing laments for Elven kings of old. We sing about the stars, and the starlight. We sing about everything." Talking about the autumn feast was easy, since it was her favorite holiday, and soon she was completely lost in her telling of it. As she spoke, she sat down on the ground to be more comfortable, and Kili followed suit.

"There are harp players, and any lovely instrument you can imagine. The singing and dancing lasts all night, and sometimes well into the next day. It's the most wonderful party of the year. A party lit by starlight… and everyone is happy, everyone dances under the stars," she said, half in a dream.

"And what about magic?" Kili asked, "Is there Elvish magic?"

"Elf magic? I'm not sure what you mean, but… I suppose there is. The whole night is magical," she said excitedly, "If only you could see it! You would…" She suddenly trailed off and her smile faded. Kili was staring at her, waiting for her to continue.

"I mean, if Dwarves like such things…" she said awkwardly, "…Do you?"

"I don't know," he said, "…about other Dwarves. But I do."


	4. Chapter 4 - Kili: Unexpected

Kili enjoyed seeing the way the Elf's eyes lit up when she talked about the autumn feast. He could tell it was very special to her, and her excitement about it was quite contagious. He'd never heard of such a festival, as the Dwarves most often celebrated underground and by eating as much meat as possible and then drinking mug after mug of ale until they had passed out. The sort of party Tauriel described sounded beautiful and magical. He thought about how beautiful she would look, dancing under the stars with jewels in her hair.

"I wish I could go," Kili said dreamily, leaning against the bars of his cell. Tauriel fell silent and looked away. He realized it had been the wrong thing to say, and immediately regretted it. Of course he couldn't go; he was a Dwarf, for one thing, and a prisoner. She probably thought he was trying to work an angle to get her to let him out (not that he'd mind, of course, if she did). He was afraid she would leave, but he didn't know what to say. He pulled the rune stone out of his pocket and turned it over in his hands, hoping the awkward silence would pass quickly. He stared fixedly at it as he moved it from his right hand to his left, afraid to look up at the Elf.

"What's that?" she asked, finally breaking the silence. Kili looked up at her and held it up higher for her to see.

"It's a rune stone," he said, and continued to turn it over in his hands.

"Is it lucky?"

"No. …Well, maybe," his voice brightened, "I've made it this far, I suppose." He laughed, tossing it in the air and catching it in his left hand.

"May I see it?" she asked, to Kili's surprise. He nodded, and then she surprised him again by holding out her hand to him, reaching through the bars. He placed the rune stone in her hand carefully, trying not to pay attention to the way his hand brushed against hers in the process.

She held up the rune stone close to her face, and smoothed her hand over it.

"What does it say?" she asked.

"Oh, it's silly, my mother gave it to me," he said, hoping to avoid the question. He was afraid it might bring about another awkward moment.

"Oh? I won't laugh," she said, tracing the runes with her fingers.

"It says _innikh dê_," he said, "…It means 'return to me'."

"It's beautiful," Tauriel said, though he could tell she was a bit uncomfortable. She held the rune stone in front of her eyes once more, and then reached her hand through the bars again and placed it back in his hand. Their hands brushed together again, and he hoped she hadn't noticed the sweat on his palms.

"I should go," Tauriel said, standing up and dusting off her green tunic.

"Ok… See you," Kili said lamely, and instantly regretted it. Why did he never know what to say to her?

After she left, Kili fell asleep and all through the night he dreamed of the autumn feast. He dreamed of songs and tales, and Tauriel dancing under the stars in a dress the color of the night sky, her hair adorned with white gems like starlight.

Morning came too soon, and Kili awoke to his dark, cramped cell. The other Dwarves began to wake up as well, and soon the Elves brought their breakfast. The two guards talked excitedly to each other as they delivered meals to the Dwarves, clearly in high spirits in anticipation of the party.

The Dwarves ate in silence. Kili wondered if any of them had been listening to his conversation with Tauriel the night before, but was afraid to ask.

"She hasn't let you out yet," Oin observed, as if reading his mind.

"No, she hasn't…" Kili agreed quietly.

There was the sound of a door opening, and Kili felt his heart beat faster. Was she back already? Then he scolded himself for being so eager to see her again. He leaned forward to peer into the corridor, but could see no one. He sighed and leaned back again, taking out his rune stone and turning it over in his hands.

"I don't believe it!" Gloin suddenly exclaimed. Kili leaned forward to peer out of his cell again, and could hardly believe his eyes.

"It's mister Boggins!" Fili exclaimed happily, only to be harshly corrected by the Hobbit himself.

"It's BAGGINS, for the last time! Now shush, all of you!" The Dwarves did as he said, eager to find out more about their burglar's mysterious arrival.

"Listen," the Hobbit continued in a hushed whisper, "I've already spoken with Thorin." He paused, hoping for a dramatic response from the others, but there was none.

"We already know," said Bofur apologetically.

"Oh," Bilbo went on, looking a bit disappointed, "Well I have a bit of a plan to get you out of here, but it's tricky." At his words, Kili felt a jolt of excitement. Maybe they'd finally be able to complete their quest after all.

"Out with it then!" Gloin whispered impatiently.

"There's no time to explain now, you'll just have to trust me. Listen, I'll be back here to get you later."

"Don't leave us!" pleaded Dori, "We've been locked up long enough!"

"It's too risky to let you out right now, and I don't exactly have the keys yet. Just wait, I'll come back," he said, and vanished. There was a sudden burst of hushed commotion amongst the Dwarves. They were equally angry and confused at his disappearance, and also quite excited about the thought of escape.

Every minute that passed felt like an hour as the Dwarves waited for the return of their burglar. They were all quite restless and eager to get out of their cells. The thought of escape was certainly exciting, but it seemed far away somehow, and Kili felt as if it would never really happen. After all, how could they possibly escape when the only way in or out of the palace was heavily guarded. Day turned to evening, and finally the Hobbit returned. He held up the keys and it took every ounce of self control Kili had not to cheer.

"You did it, you really did it!" Bifur exclaimed in a hushed whisper. Kili stood and grasped the bars of his cell, leaning as far forward as possible to watch as Bilbo began to unlock all of the cell doors. His heart was pounding out of his chest as he watched the freed Dwarves stumbling clumsily out of their cells.

Finally Bilbo was unlocking his door, and he too was free. The moment he stepped out of his cell he was swept up in a hug from Fili, who was beaming in excitement.

"Shush!" Bilbo ordered, "You've not escaped just yet! Now, follow me." The Dwarves tried their best to move quietly as they followed the Hobbit. Kili's feet were clumsy and his legs were stiff from being locked up. They all went down to get Thorin together (which called for much whispered rejoicing), and then made their way to the cellar.

"There's a way out in the cellar," Bilbo whispered, "And all the Elves are busy with the feast tonight. This is your only chance for escape, I don't think I could ever get hold of the keys again."

_The autumn feast… _Kili thought of Tauriel dancing happily under the stars, completely oblivious to his escape. He felt a sharp pang of guilt and reminded himself that staying in the dungeons forever was no way to live, even if there was a pretty Elf who visited him every now and then.

"Here it is," said Bilbo proudly when the arrived in the cellar.

"I don't see the exit," said Thorin, glancing around the room.

"There," said Bilbo, pointing to the barrels.

"No," Thorin whispered angrily, "I will not-"

"Have you got a better idea?" Bilbo interrupted impatiently. "We haven't got much time. Everyone into the barrels if you want to escape! They'll be here any minute to dump them."

Thorin still seemed irritable, but he grudgingly began to help Bilbo pack in the other Dwarves. Kili got a small barrel to himself, packed with a soft bit of straw. He wasn't entirely thrilled with the idea, but what other choice did he have?

Again he thought of Tauriel, but quickly pushed the thought from his mind. Soon he heard Elves talking, and the lever to dump the barrels was pushed. The barrels bumped together as they fell into the water below and the Dwarves inside were tossed around brutally. Some of the ice cold water began to seep through the cracks, and it was terribly cramped. Kili made a mental note to never again travel by barrel.


	5. Chapter 5 - Tauriel: Suspicion

Tauriel stood staring blankly at the panicked guard who had approached her. His words couldn't have been right, she knew she had heard him incorrectly.

"What should I do?" the guard repeated.

"What did you say?" Tauriel asked again, her mind still spinning at what she had thought he said.

"I said the Dwarves aren't in their cells. What should we do?"

"That's impossible," Tauriel dismissed, brushing past the Elf quickly and heading toward the dungeons. She knew there was no way they could have gotten out, the Elves had taken plenty of precautions to ensure that.

Despite what her logic told her, she couldn't help but feel panic rising in her chest. She ran, along with the guard, down the stairs and to the hall full of cells.

"It isn't possible…" she breathed, staring into the dark, empty cells.

"What do we do?" asked the guard again, clearly afraid.

"We have to inform lord Thranduil," she told him, "Run and tell him."

The Elf hesitated, clearly nervous about the king's reaction.

"Quickly!" Tauriel ordered, and the Elf ran. Tauriel stayed to inspect the cells. They were still locked, somehow, and there was no sign of any kind of struggle. She paced the length of the hall and couldn't help but glance into the last cell. Of course it was empty too.

Soon the dungeon was full of Elves frantically searching everywhere for any sign of the escaped prisoners. Legolas himself descended the stairs and looked disapprovingly at the empty cells.

"This is impossible," he said, standing at Tauriel's side, "They couldn't have gotten out of the palace without being seen, so they must be here somewhere. How could they have escaped their cells?"

"I'm as shocked as you are," Tauriel agreed, "There must be something we've missed."

An Elf approached them and bowed to Legolas, then looked to Tauriel.

"Lord Thranduil wishes to speak with you," he said. Tauriel nodded and followed him to the throne room, with Legolas at her side.

Tharanduil sat regally on this throne, his face expressionless despite the flicker of anger in his eyes.

"How can it be that the Dwarves have escaped?" he asked, his voice cool and calm.

"I do not know, my lord," Tauriel answered, bowing before him.

"Tauriel, do not toy with me," he said, looking down at her with eyes narrowed.

"I don't understand," she said, glancing quickly at Legolas who was equally confused, and then back to Thranduil.

"Tauriel," Thranduil said, leaning forward, "I have heard from some of my guards that you were seen talking to one of the prisoners late at night."

"What?" She began to see what was happening, what Thranduil was thinking. "No, that was nothing. It meant nothing."

"It does not bode well with me. How can you be trusted?" Thranduil said, leaning back again and crossing one leg over the other.

"I had nothing to do with this! I did not betray you, my lord," Tauriel pleaded, hot anger beginning to burn behind her eyes.

"Well someone has let them out," Thranduil said coldly, "And you're the only one who has been seen fraternizing with the prisoners."

"I did not do this! How could I have? I was at the feast with all of you. I would never betray you!" Tauriel was beginning to panic. How could this have happened?

"Father," Legolas interrupted, stepping in front of Tauriel, "She tells the truth, I am certain of it. Please."

"Perhaps she does speak the truth. But until the Dwarves are found, we have no way of knowing. Go, Tauriel. Join the others and scout for them outside. Come back to me when my anger has lessened and perhaps I will be more forgiving," he said, dismissing her with a wave of his hand. Legolas briefly touched her shoulder as she turned to leave, but he didn't follow her.

Hot, angry tears began to well up in her eyes as she left the palace. She couldn't believe that she herself had become a suspect in their escape. She had loyally served Thranduil for centuries, how could he have so little faith in her? If she'd never talked to that Dwarf…

She ran through the woods, trying to get as far away from the palace as possible. The sweet, woodsy scent of the forest was calming, and the pounding in her head began to subside.

Eventually she ran out of trees, and stepped out into the sunlight. There was still no sign of the escaped prisoners. She was beginning to think that searching for them was a lost cause; but then she saw movement further down along the water. Even her Elf eyes couldn't see clearly enough to know for certain, but she sprinted in that direction.

She was fast and soon she was close enough to see that it was in fact the Dwarves. They weren't moving very fast; their legs seemed stiff and a few of them were even limping. As she approached them she was trying to think of something to say that would make them turn around, but everything she thought of seemed wrong; either too intimidating or too soft. She finally decided on something that was a combination of the two, though she still wasn't entirely happy with it.

"This is quite the escape," she said, to the Dwarves' surprise. They stopped in their tracks and turned to face her. They looked tired and weary, and though they tried to look fierce Tauriel knew they were no match for her in their current state. She had planned to take them back to the dungeons. She had even planned to be angry at the Dwarf who had convinced her to talk with him. She _wanted_ to be angry; but when she looked at them, ragged and pale and exhausted, she couldn't help but pity them. She thought about what Kili had said earlier, about "blind loyalty" to her King, and began to wonder if he was right. She had dedicated her life to serving Thranduil and even after all this time, he didn't care at all about her. She quickly made what was probably a very rash decision and laid down her weapons before approaching the Dwarves.

"Stay back!" one of the Dwarves threatened, holding his hands up in fists. Some of the others angrily shouted as well, hoping to scare her off.

"I was hoping we could part as friends," said Tauriel, stepping back from the angry Dwarves. She was beginning to think that putting down her weapons had been a bad decision.

"Of course we're friends," said Kili, stepping forward from the group. At this the other Dwarves fell silent and lowered their fists, but most of them still wore gruff expressions.

"'Friends' is an awfully strong word" She heard one of the Dwarves grumble.

"I'm not going to take you back," she told them. Her chest began to pound at the sound of her own words, but there was no turning back now. The Dwarves seemed confused.

"I never saw you here. Understand?" Her heart was still racing; she couldn't imagine how angry Thranduil would be if he found out, but somehow it was almost exhilarating to break the rules for once.

"What about you? Won't Thranduil be angry?" Kili asked, concern in his eyes.

"So worried about the fate of your captor," Tauriel said, smirking, "Now run, if you want to keep your freedom. The other scouts won't be so kind."

The Dwarves seemed to be in disbelief, but they did as she said and ran as best they could in their condition. Kili hung back from the others and looked at Tauriel with those kind, innocent eyes she liked so much.

"Thank you again, friend," he said, clasping her hand in his. She'd never shook hands with a Dwarf before. And then he released her hand too soon, and he was gone.

Tauriel ran back to the woods, a faint pink flush on her cheeks. Her anger was completely gone now, and she enjoyed the pleasant trip back to the palace.

She stood before Thranduil again, and told him exactly what she had rehearsed on her way there:

"They were nowhere to be found, my lord."

"Yes, it seems they are long gone," he said, staring down at her, "My son has convinced me that you were not a part of this escape."

Tauriel breathed a sigh of relief, and smiled at Legolas.

"However," Thranduil continued, "You were sympathetic to the Dwarves. How can you not see your own treachery?"

Tauriel was speechless, the smile quickly falling from her face.

"Since when has kindness ever been an evil?" Legolas asked, to which Thranduil gave no reply.

"I am sorry," Tauriel said weakly.

"Gather your things and leave," Thranduil ordered, "You are banished."

Tauriel stared straight ahead, not believing her own ears.

"Bansihed?" she repeated softly.

"No! Father, no. Don't do this. It's not right." Legolas pleaded, but Thranduil was unyielding.

Tauriel collected her things in a daze. Legolas was still in the throne room arguing with his father, and Tauriel just wanted to disappear. She left the palace, her head still reeling from the shock, and realized she had nowhere to go. She heard the palace gates open again, and Legolas was soon by her side.

"Tauriel, let me try to reason with my father," he said, "You do not deserve this."

"You've done so much for me already," she said, avoiding his eyes.

"I'll get through to him, I promise you. Wait for me in Laketown."

Tauriel agreed, and Legolas returned inside the palace. She walked through the woods for a while, but the comfort she'd found there earlier was gone now. She left the trees and walked towards the edge of the water. The soothing sound of the flowing water helped to calm her. In the growing dusk the pale light of the sun shone on the water. Tauriel saw something there catching the light and reached into the shallows to pick it up. She turned the object over in her hands, and looked at the familiar runes carved into it. Kili must have lost his rune stone during the escape. She held it for a while as she walked, until it grew warm in her hands. She wondered if she'd ever see the Dwarf again. She decided not to get her hopes up. She pocketed the stone and continued on toward Laketown, hoping there would be enough wine there to drown her sorrows.


	6. Chapter 6 - Kili: Conflicted

The Dwarves had arrived safely in Laketown, and were now quite enjoying their stay. After hearing about the gold in the mountain the master had kindly invited them to stay as long as they wished to get back their strength (and the rest was much needed after their long captivity in Mirkwood). He had also realized that his rune stone was gone, and was quite sad about it; his mother would be disappointed.

Kili walked across the wooden docks alone, having been sent on an errand of sorts for the others. Being the youngest in the group certainly had its disadvantages. The air was cold and he felt it even through the many layers he wore.

He finally reached the small pub and was met with a burst of warm air when he opened the door. Inside it smelled of ale and stew and faint smoke. Kili made his way to the counter to pick up the food for the Dwarves, and for a moment out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw the pretty elf sitting at a table. He convinced himself it wasn't possible and that it was just a figment of his imagination. He asked the barkeeper for the food order and then turned around to look again. Surely it was just some auburn haired woman of Laketown.

He squinted at her for a long while; she was sitting with her back to him, and he couldn't be certain. Then she turned to the side for a moment to speak to a barmaid and his heart skipped a beat. It was her. But why was she here? He suddenly feared that she had changed her mind and had come back to arrest him. She turned in her seat again and he quickly ducked under the bar counter, hitting his head in the process. _Ow._

"Um, sir…?" the barkeep asked, knocking softly on the countertop where he was hidden, "Food's ready."

"Right, thanks." Kili stood up, smiling sheepishly, and took the food.

The whole way back, Kili was having a terrible internal struggle. It was obvious, now that he had time to think about it, that the Elf hadn't returned to arrest them. If she had, she would have done so already; the whole city knew of their presence so they wouldn't be hard to find. But if she wasn't there to arrest them, then why was she there at all? Maybe she liked to hang out at strange pubs, he told himself. Or maybe she just wanted a change of scenery. _Or maybe she came to see me_, he thought, but quickly dismissed the idea.

He distributed the food to all the Dwarves but his mind was elsewhere, still fixed on the auburn haired Elf. He began to think he should have talked to her, if only just to ask her what business she had in Laketown. Not that it was any of his concern.

"Kili, you forgot my ale!" Gloin scolded.

"And you forgot my dozen pastries!" Bombur exclaimed.

"I'll go back and get them," Kili said, a bit too eagerly, and then dashed out of the room before they could stop him.

"But your food will get cold!" he heard Fili yell, but he was already out the door. He walked briskly back to the pub, barely noticing the cold. His mind was racing with the thought of what she might say. Would she be angry at the sight of him? Irritated? Indifferent? Or would she be happy? Or maybe she was already there to meet someone, he thought, feeling a strange uneasiness in his stomach. Or worse, what if she'd already left?

He opened the door to the pub again but soon saw that at least some of his worries were for nothing. There she was, seated in the same spot, leaning on one elbow and staring down at the table. He moved closer to her table, suddenly very nervous, and his large boots seemed to catch on any uneven surface causing him to trip multiple times. Luckily she wasn't watching him. He suddenly felt so anxious that he debated going back and just forgetting about the whole thing. But then she turned again and this time she caught sight of him. She appeared surprised and said, "What are you doing in Laketown?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," he admitted.

"I thought you'd be far away by now," she said, staring at him in disbelief.

"We decided to stay and rest for a bit," he said, taking the empty seat across from her before asking, "Do you mind?"

"Go ahead."

Now that he was seated across from her he was at a complete loss for what to say. She was beautiful, but there was something in her eyes that seemed sad. She was drinking some sort of wine, and he quickly stopped a barmaid and ordered an ale for himself.

"So, this might seem silly but when I saw you here I was afraid you'd come to arrest me again or something," he told her, hoping she'd laugh and put his mind at ease about the whole thing.

"No," she said, a faint smile tugging at her lips, "I just came for a drink."

"They don't have drinks in Mirkwood?" he asked, not entirely believing her.

"I just wanted a change of scenery," she said, avoiding his eyes. She seemed uncomfortable, so Kili decided to drop the subject. He drank a large gulp of ale, hoping the alcohol would help calm his nerves. Tauriel was avoiding his glance, and she still seemed sad. He wanted to cheer her up, but wasn't sure how he could. Then he had an idea, though it was probably the ale talking.

"Do you want to know how we escaped?" he asked. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"You'd really tell me?" she asked, skeptically.

"Well not all of it. Some of it's a secret," he said mysteriously and gave her a charming smile.

"I'm listening," she said, leaning forward.

"Well I can't tell you how we got out of our cells. That part's a secret. But I can tell you that after we were free we went down to the cellar."

"How could you have gotten out that way? It's guarded and besides that someone would have had to stay behind to pull the lever to the trap door."

"We used the barrels. We climbed inside them and hid there until they dumped them. And we stayed in the barrels all the way down the river until we were past Mirkwood. We got bumped around quite a bit and it was so damp and wet that I almost caught my death of cold." Kili wondered if he'd said too much; he was certain the others would be angry with him if they knew. To his surprise Tauriel broke out into hearty laughter.

"You used the barrels? But didn't that hurt?!"

"Yes, it was horrible! I've got bruises everywhere, look!" he exclaimed, rolling up his sleeve. Tauriel continued to laugh, and Kili laughed too. He was glad to see her cheerful again, even if she was laughing at his expense.

Luckily his story about the escape broke the ice and they spent the rest of the time drinking together and talking happily. Kili told her animatedly about the day's earlier events with the master of laketown, and her spirits seemed even more brightened.

A fiddle player was playing lively music in the corner and they listened together. Kili almost asked her to dance, but decided against it. He told himself she might say no, and reminded himself of how silly they'd look dancing together. He had to remind himself that she was an Elf, and he was a Dwarf. The Elves walked in starlight under the night sky, and the Dwarves walked in shadows in mines underground. He had no business fancying an Elf.

"Oh! I've just remembered," Tauriel exclaimed, pulling Kili out of his thoughts. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small stone.

"I found this on my way here," she said, setting in on the table in front of him.

"My rune stone! I thought it was lost," he said, picking it up and turning it over in his hands.

"Well it _was_ lost," she said. He stared down at it, slowly tracing the runes, and then looked up at her again.

"Well it must work then," Kili said, "because you did return to me."

"I guess it must," Tauriel agreed, laughing.

"I mean, not that I left it on purpose, like I was trying to get you to come back or something… Not that I wouldn't _want_ you to come back..."He trailed off awkwardly, and then added, "I've had too much to drink." He immediately regretted his words, but it was too late to take it back now. Tauriel just laughed.

He suddenly realized that the others must be wondering where he was; after all, he'd promised to bring them ale and pastries. He feared they might come looking for him and find him talking to Tauriel. What would they think? _Why does it matter what they think?_ He asked himself.

He knew he should be getting back to the others, but he didn't want to leave her. She was so beautiful sitting across from him, smiling, her face alight with the warm glow of the fire.

"To be honest," Tauriel said, once again pulling him from his thoughts, "I'm not just here for a drink." She took a deep breath before continuing, "…I came here because I didn't have anywhere else to go. I was banished from Mirkwood."

Kili was shocked and immediately felt guilty. No wonder she had seemed so sad.

"Before you say anything, it's not your fault," she said, "It might not even be permanent. I'm just staying here for now. I have a room upstairs at the inn."

"I'm sorry," he said, unsure of what else to say. Tauriel shrugged.

"Maybe some good will come of it," she said, looking into his eyes in a way that made him indescribably happy.

"I can't say I wasn't glad to see you again," he said and before he could think it though enough to stop himself he reached out and touched her auburn hair. Blush rose in her cheeks and he quickly dropped his hand again.

"Um, I should go," he said quickly, standing up and accidentally knocking over his chair. Tauriel's eyes danced with amusement, but she didn't laugh.

"They're expecting me back, I should go. But I'll see you around, right?"

"I'll be here. Stop by any time, friend," she said, and waved to him as he left.

The cold air that hit his face as soon as he left the pub was a welcome relief. His cheeks were hot with embarrassment, and his palms were sweaty. He quickly pocketed his rune stone before he lost it again.

His heart was beating quickly, and he couldn't stop thinking about how soft and smooth her auburn hair had felt in his hands. Elves and Dwarves were rarely friends, so he should be happy with that; but friendship wasn't entirely what he hoped for. Tauriel was everything he could have ever hoped to find, and more, but she was an Elf. He was lucky just to be able to call himself her friend. After all, how could they be anything more when she walked in starlight and he walked in the shadows?


	7. Chapter 7 - Tauriel: Beginnings

Tauriel stayed in her room for most of the next day. She was too nervous to go downstairs, but at the same time she couldn't deny that she wanted to see the Dwarf again. _What am I doing_? She asked herself for the millionth time. She still didn't have a clear answer. Dwarves and Elves weren't friends. Dwarves and Elves didn't understand each other. The two races were too different; it was certainly impossible for a Dwarf and an Elf to really connect emotionally. Right? Tauriel was getting a headache.

_ A Dwarf and an Elf shouldn't look at each other like that, _she thought, remembering the night before. But then again, he wasn't just a Dwarf. He was Kili. Tauriel stared down at her hands, remembering how it had felt to hold the rune stone. Her hands seemed so empty now. She sighed and then stood up. She decided to face her fear and go downstairs.

There were only two possible courses of action she could take; either she could pretend she felt nothing for Kili and forget about the whole thing, or she could talk to him about it and see where it goes. She felt a sudden flutter of fear at the thought of saying anything to him about it. After all, what would she say? 'I fancy you… hope you're not disgusted by it'? She shuddered at the thought and decided to only admit to her feelings if absolutely necessary.

_He does fancy me, _a small voice said, but she ignored it. She walked downstairs to the pub and was somewhat surprised to find that he wasn't there. She almost sat down at a table to wait but decided against it. She didn't like the idea of sitting around waiting for him to come back as if she were desperate. She ran back up to her room to grab a few things and then went back downstairs.

After being cooped up in her room for most of the day she craved fresh air and decided to go for a walk instead. She hoped that the fresh air and different scenery would help to clear her head. She left the pub and felt the familiar chilly air of Laketown on her face. She planned to borrow a boat and head for the shore. She longed to feel the earth beneath her feet again, and it was somewhere she could be alone to think. She had a stack of books tucked under her arm, hoping to get some reading done.

She was so absorbed in her own thoughts that as she turned a corner she promptly ran into something, and her books fell out of her hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I…" she trailed off, looking down and suddenly burst into laughter.

"You walked right into me," Kili said indignantly, staring up at her.

"You weren't exactly in my line of sight," she said, to which he appeared jokingly insulted. She had almost forgotten about the slight height difference. Maybe 'slight' was an understatement.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" he asked, helping her pick up the books.

"I was just taking a walk. Are you getting food for the others again?"

"Unfortunately, yes. They're trusting me to do it again even though I messed up horribly last time," he said, smiling up at her. "Oh, you missed one!" he added, reaching into the cold water to fish out one of her books and looking at her apologetically, "Sorry about that."

"It's all right. They're quite old, I'm sure they've been through worse," she hesitated and then continued, "Well I should go, I was just on my way to the shore." The smile dropped from his face and he seemed disappointed. _He was going to the pub to see me, _that small voice said, and Tauriel wasn't so sure that she was wrong.

"But," she continued, "You could come with me, if you want. I was just going to read and watch the stars." She wondered if she'd gone too far. He looked surprised but his eyes lit up and he seemed happy again.

"Yes," he said, nodding seriously, "If you don't mind my company."

"I don't mind. Just meet me at the boat docks when you're ready."

She waited near the boat docks for him to return. She was trying to focus on reading, but she was having trouble doing so. Her heart was beating quickly and she hoped she wasn't making a mistake. Truthfully, she was beginning to doubt her own sanity. She told herself that it was harmless; there was nothing wrong with unconventional friendship. The only problem was that friendship didn't usually cause butterflies in your stomach.

He was back sooner than expected, and they borrowed a boat and rowed to the opposite shore. The air was cool and misty, and the fog obscured the view of Laketown on the other side. It appeared to them as a vague shape in the distance full of twinkling yellow lights.

"I hope it's not too cloudy to see the stars," Kili observed, looking up at the sky. They found a good place to sit and Tauriel set her books down on the ground. They were sitting close to each other, and there was an uncomfortable silence for a moment. Finally Kili spoke.

"Someday you should visit Erebor," he said, "I hear it's magnificent, but I've never seen it. I'll take you there, once it's ours again."

"It's a bit early to count it as a victory already," Tauriel said, laughing, "And besides, I'm not sure Thorin would approve."

"Maybe not… but someday my brother Fili will be king under the mountain. He'd let you in. He's kind; he'll make a good king."

"Someday very far in the future," she laughed.

"It's not so long for an Elf to wait," he said, winking.

"Hmmm… So someday you'll take me to see Erebor, and I'll take you to see the autumn feast."

"It sounds like a promise," he said, holding out a hand to shake on it. She took it, though her face flushed slightly at the touch of his hand.

"It is a promise," she agreed.  
>"To be honest," he said, smiling charmingly, "I volunteered to get the food tonight because I wanted to see you."<p>

"I was actually hoping to see you too," she admitted awkwardly. They both looked away from each other after that. Finally Kili turned to her again.

"Tauriel, what are we doing?" he asked, suddenly becoming serious, "Because I can't stop thinking about you. And I want to be your friend, but I also…" he trailed off and Tauriel could hardly breathe as she waited for him to finish. He looked up at her tentatively and then added, "If you want me to stop I will. And I'll never mention this again. But I do fancy you, Tauriel. I think you're more beautiful than all the starlight, and you're the kindest person I've ever known."

Tauriel avoided his eyes for a moment, her cheeks growing hot. She wasn't eager to admit her feelings but she felt she'd be letting him down if she stayed silent. She briefly wondered what it would be like to kiss him, but quickly pushed the thought from her mind. Certainly it would feel strange, she told herself.

"I feel the same way," she said quietly, still avoiding his eyes.

"…But do you think there's any hope for someone like you, and someone like me… to ever have a future together?" he asked. Tauriel looked up at him; he looked sad, and there was concern in his eyes. She had been wondering the same thing, of course, but she hated to admit it. Then again, how could anyone possibly know the answer. Dwarves and Elves certainly weren't known for being friends but that wasn't to say it was impossible; they had proved that. That thought brightened her spirits a bit. She gently brushed the hair from his eyes, fingers barely touching his face as she did so.

"I think there's always hope," she said, her hand lingering in his hair. Her heart was beating faster, but she didn't want to back down this time. "Elf or Dwarf… it doesn't matter." Her eyes darted down to his lips and then back to his eyes. He was giving her that smile she adored so much. Again she thought of kissing him. _What do I have to lose, _she asked herself. She was already banished and temporarily homeless. Kissing a Dwarf wasn't the worst thing that could happen. She leaned closer, but Kili stopped her.

"Wait," he said, standing up and gathering up her books from the ground.

"What is it? Do you want to leave?" she asked, suddenly worried that she had done something wrong. She stood up and dusted herself off. He returned to her with an armful of books. He set one on the ground in front of her and stacked the others on top of it, then winked at her.

"What are you…" she trailed off as he confidently stepped onto the stack of books and stood across from her at almost eye level, "…doing..?"

He put his hand behind her neck and gently pulled her into a kiss. His lips were warm and surprisingly soft. His facial hair was rough but she liked the feel of it against her skin. She put her hand in his hair and kissed him back, feeling him smile into her kiss. He leaned into her kiss but the stack of books wobbled, causing him to break off the kiss and nearly lose his balance. Tauriel wrapped her arms around him to keep him from falling, and they both laughed. He bit his lip and looked at her, his eyes dancing with happiness, and then he kissed her again. Kissing him felt even better than she'd expected. It didn't feel strange or awkward at all, as she had feared. It just felt right.

Suddenly a scream pierced the air and they broke away from each other to look back toward Laketown.

"What was that?" Kili asked breathlessly. Tauriel stared into the fog, but couldn't see clearly enough. Soon more panicked cries filled the air.

"They're being attacked," Tauriel said, still squinting through the mist. She saw a look of fear come over Kili's face and realized he was afraid for Thorin and his company.

"Come on," she told him, returning to the boat, "It looks like Orcs."

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed this story so far! I am so honored

Also I had a lot of trouble with this chapter, so sorry if it feels rushed.


	8. Chapter 8 - Kili: Invade

Kili and Tauriel arrived back at the docks in Laketown to find the city in a panic. Some of the townspeople had taken up arms, but many were running about trying to get to safety.

"You go find your company," Tauriel said, "I'm going to get my bow."

"Good plan," Kili agreed, but his voice was uncertain. Tauriel pulled a small knife from her belt and handed it to him. She must have realized he was unarmed.

"Take this for now," she said, "But I'll want it back." She smirked at him, and then ran off before he could stop her.

He ran across the wooden docks, making his way back to Thorin and the others through the chaos. He knew he shouldn't worry since at least some of them were capable warriors; but they were unarmed, and caught by surprise. He couldn't help but worry. He met one orc on the way and somewhat awkwardly dispatched it with Tauriel's knife.

"Kili!" cried a voice that he recognized to be his brother's. He looked around but realized the voice sounded a bit far away. He ran in the direction it had come from, quickly taking out another orc on the way.

"Kili!" Fili shouted again, but this time there was a tone of relief in his voice. Kili turned to see his brother, armed with a frying pan, and running towards him.

"Where have you been?" Fili demanded, but his tone wasn't angry.

"I was just…" Kili hesitated, unsure how to explain. Then the appearance of more Orcs was enough of a distraction to silence their conversation. The other Dwarves were armed with other somewhat ridiculous things; some had kitchen knives, some had brooms, and some had frying pans. It was almost a humorous sight. Even though they were armed with household items they still fought bravely, and didn't let on at all that they had anything less than the finest Dwarven weapons.

An Orc in front of him was killed with an arrow, and Kili quickly looked up to see Tauriel on the roof of the pub. She was shooting down Orcs on all sides with all the skill and grace of an Elvish warrior. Kili was momentarily distracted and watched her with admiration. She drew her bow with ease, and her aim was nearly flawless. He had to force himself to look away and focus on the fight at hand.

The Orcs appeared to be unorganized and they weren't many in number. Before long, between the people of Laketown, Tauriel, and the Dwarves, they had taken down most of them. There was a bit of damage, of course, and some lives lost.

Kili gathered with the other Dwarves, and Thorin put his hand on his shoulder as a silent gesture that Kili understood meant 'I'm glad you're all right'. He hadn't realized that the others would be so worried about him.

They all agreed that it was strange to have an Orc attack in Laketown, but couldn't agree on what it meant. Kili feared silenty (as many of the others may have also) that it had something to do with their quest; perhaps news had gotten out that they planned to reclaim the mountain.

"Kili!" Fili said, pushing Bifur aside to stand next to him, "Where were you?" Of course he couldn't just let it go. Kili tried to think quickly of an excuse or a lie but he didn't feel right about lying to his brother.

"I was just out, looking at the stars," he said, hoping Fili would buy it.

"Looking at the stars?" Fili laughed heartily, "More likely you've been flirting with some girl you fancy at the pub."

"No, of course not," Kili replied, feeling his face go pale. _Stay calm_, he told himself.

"I can't say I blame you, but you can do better than…" he lowered his voice and leaned closer, "some poor human woman of Laketown."

"You're right," Kili agreed, not knowing what else to say. Fili patted him on the back, quite hard, and laughed. Kili laughed too; he couldn't believe he'd been so worried. Of course Fili didn't know about Tauriel. Who would ever suspect a Dwarf and an Elf to fancy each other?

The Dwarves all walked back to their lodgings together. Kili hung back, hoping to get a chance to duck out of the group and take the blade back to Tauriel. Dwalin hung back from the rest as well, and walked beside him. Kili couldn't help but be irritated, though he reminded himself that Dwalin didn't know he was hindering his plans. They walked silently for a while, side by side. When they were within sight of their lodgings, Dwalin turned to him and said in a hushed voice,

"Didn't want to say anything in front of the others, but… where'd you get that blade?" he pointed to the Elvish bade tucked in his belt. Kili's heartbeat quickened but he tried not to let on that he was upset. He could explain his way out of this; he hoped.

"It was loaned to me," he said, hoping he wasn't giving away too much. Dwalin just looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"I was unarmed, so…" he trailed off, but continued to look Dwalin in the eyes.

"Hmm… well you'd best be getting it back to her," he said gruffly, nudging Kili, "Go on."

Kili agreed, happy to get away, and ran back to the pub. It was only then that he realized what had happened. He stopped in front of the door, heart beating fast, and color draining from his face.

_You'd best be getting it back to her_. Dwalin's words played over in his mind, and he groaned. _Her._

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter D: I was really busy and didn't have much time to get to it. Next chapter will be better!<em>


	9. Chapter 9 - Tauriel: Ally

Tauriel was sitting in her room, lost in thought about the Orc attack, when there was a knock on her door. She expected it might be Kili, and her heart sped up at the thought. She quickly opened the door part way to see who it was, and she wasn't disappointed.

"I just came to bring this back to you," he said, holding out the Elvish blade. Tauriel noticed that it was quite shiny and that he must have cleaned it. Not that she was surprised; it was common courtesy of course.

"Come in," she said, opening the door completely and motioning for him to step inside. He seemed a bit hesitant at first, and there was a somewhat worried look in his eyes, but he did step inside. Tauriel closed the door and motioned for him to sit down on the bed. He handed her the blade and she restored it to its place in her belt. He seemed a bit distracted, and she couldn't help but be concerned.

"Is something troubling you?" she asked, sitting down beside him.

"It's nothing," he said quickly, looking down at his hands, "I don't want to worry you."

"Well you don't have to tell me, but I'm willing to listen. Did something happen today during the attack? Was anyone injured?"

"No, no it's not that. My friends are all fine. It's just that…" he looked over at her and took a breath before continuing, "I think one of them might suspect something… about us."

"What?" Tauriel asked, and then said quietly, "Are they angry?"

"I don't know. It's just one of them, and I think he only believes us to be friends. But I'm afraid to go back. I'm afraid he'll confront me; what would I say?"

Tauriel looked away, trying to think. Kili must have thought she was upset, and interrupted her thoughts.

"I didn't want to put this on you," he said, "So don't worry about it. I'm sure I can handle it… somehow."

"If it troubles you, then it troubles me as well," Tauriel replied, taking his hand in hers, "Remember what I said before? There's always hope. They could not fault you for befriending someone, could they? I know the hatred between Elves and Dwarves is no small thing, but I'd like to think that someday it will pass. Why couldn't today be that day?"

"Your words are beautiful and inspiring as always, Tauriel. But I'm too afraid to risk it. If I tell them everything and they don't approve, or keep me from you… What would I do? I don't want to lose either you or them."

"I think you should stay true to your heart," Tauriel said, placing her hand on his chest, "You said yourself that they are your family, and you know them better than I do. Do whatever you believe is right. If telling them now would be disastrous, then don't. But if you believe there's a chance they'll accept it, then by all means, tell them."

"What about you?" Kili asked, "Would you tell your people? Your family?"

"I don't know," Tauriel replied honestly, looking away. They were both silent for a short moment.

"You know…" Kili said, suddenly smiling, "I just thought of something. Earlier during our journey, we stayed in Rivendell, and Elrond and the Elves there were so kind to us. So clearly, Elves and Dwarves have the capacity to become friends and allies when needed. Maybe they're just too proud to admit that they're not so different after all."

"I think pride certainly is the problem," Tauriel said, smiling back, "and fear is ours."

"Fear of rejection from our people, maybe, but not ordinary fear. I saw you fighting on the rooftop and there was no fear in you then," he said, smiling at her charmingly, "The Orcs were certainly afraid, but you weren't. I've never seen anything more amazing than your skill with a bow"

"You flatter me," Tauriel said, her cheeks flushed. She realized she was still holding his hand, which only made her blush more. She was happy to have a change of subject; talking about their situation was too much of a headache. How refreshing it would be to just kiss him instead. _No, this is serious, _she told herself. But honestly, it didn't seem like a bad idea. The realization that they were both sitting on the bed struck her and in an attempt to stop her thoughts from going any further, she spoke without thinking.

"You should probably get back to your company," she told him, though inside she was screaming at herself for sending him away.

"I probably should," he said, but didn't move from his spot on the bed. She realized that perhaps he was stalling for the same reason. She squeezed his hand, and he looked up at her with his sweet brown eyes. She threw caution and reason to the wind and leaned forward to kiss him.

The touch of his lips against hers felt just right, and when he kissed her back eagerly it was a relief. Even though they had kissed before, it was nerve-wracking to initiate a second kiss; she had doubts, for some odd reason, that maybe he hadn't liked the first as much as she had. Now that their lips were locked together again her earlier doubts seemed silly.

His lips were soft and warm and the way he moved with her made her lightheaded. All other thoughts and worries vanished from her mind, and her sole focus was on Kili's comforting warmth.

He pulled away to plant several soft kisses on her face; her cheeks, her temple, her forehead, her jaw, and her cheek again. She let out a soft sigh when he returned to her lips, and she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer.

The feel of their lips moving together and the closeness of their bodies was intoxicating, and Tauriel had failed to pay attention to anything else around her. There was a sudden knock on the door, and Tauriel should have heard someone approaching, under normal circumstances; currently she was too distracted. At the sound of the knock, Tauriel mentally groaned. She and Kili pulled away slowly, lips still barely touching, as Tauriel debated whether or not she cared enough to find out who it was.

The knock came again, and Tauriel reluctantly parted from Kili, who appeared a bit dazed as well.

"Who-how can... I help you?" Tauriel asked awkwardly, causing Kili to break into silent laughter.

"You have a visitor ma'am," said the voice behind the door, "Prince Legolas of Mirkwood." At his words Tauriel was filled with several emotions all at once; excitement at the prospect of regaining her place among her people, dread at the prospect of being told she was forever banished, and irritation at the interruption.

"Tell him I'll be right down to speak with him," she said, glancing apologetically at Kili.

"It's all right," he told her, standing up, "I should get back to the company anyway."

"I'm sorry," Tauriel said. She regretted having to send him away, but what choice did she have? She felt torn; of course she had to meet with Legolas, but looking at Kili with his warm brown eyes and swollen lips made her want to stay.

"I'll wait until you've been gone for a bit before I go down to the pub," he told her, "Just in case."

"That's a good idea," she agreed as they moved toward the door, not sure how to say goodbye.

"I'd, umm…" Kili began, smiling up at her awkwardly as he halted in front of the door, a hint of embarrassment in his tone, "I'd kiss you but I can't reach."

"Oh," Tauriel laughed, and as she leaned down to kiss him he stood on his toes and met her half way. They parted reluctantly and Tauriel returned downstairs to the pub. She hoped Legolas wouldn't notice her swollen lips and disheveled hair.

"_Mellon,_" Legolas greeted her warmly, "My father wishes to speak with you."

* * *

><p>So this turned out to be mostly just a kissy chapter which wasn't really what I intended :O<p>

I'm not really sure how I feel about it but oh well. Next several chapters are all planned out, so updates should be fairly regular. I'm planning for about 21 - 23 chapters but that number could change depending on how things go.

Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10 - Kili: Doubts

Kili waited awkwardly in the hall for a while before going back down to the pub and began to make his way back to the Dwarves' lodgings. He hardly even noticed the cool air when he stepped out of the door, as so many things were on his mind. The more he thought about it, the more he wondered if he'd been making the right choices all along. Of course he fancied Tauriel, but neither one of them were willing to lose anything. Even though Tauriel had tried to comfort him, he couldn't help but feel hopeless. Obviously the kissing had been good, but that wasn't entirely what he wanted. He didn't want to live in secret, stealing kisses when no one was around. He wanted to introduce her to his brother, and his uncle, and his mother. He wanted to bring her with him back to the Blue Mountains to announce their victory once they reclaimed Erebor. He wanted to dance under the stars with her at the autumn feast that she loved so much. He realized that he wanted more than they could have.

He felt more and more hopeless the longer he thought about it. It would have been easier if he didn't care so much; but he just couldn't give up on her. She was so kind, and wise, and there was no one else who could ever compare. But even so, he couldn't deny that a relationship between the two of them would be difficult.

He felt a bit sick to his stomach at the thought that Legolas had come to speak with her. Would he take her away back to Mirkwood, where he himself certainly couldn't follow? But at the same time, he wanted her to be able to go back, to be happy. He was torn, even more so than he had been before they'd ever kissed.

He opened the door reluctantly, dreading the impending stern talking-to from Dwalin. Instead he was greeted by a rush of warm air and the sound of joyful singing. The Dwarves were all gathered around the table drinking and Bofur was singing a song. Kili hesitantly joined them, taking a seat in an empty chair. He glanced at Dwalin, but the Dwarf was busy laughing with the others and paid no mind. Kili was suddenly hit in the forehead with what appeared to be a dinner roll. It bounced off and he looked across the table to see Fili laughing. He picked it up and threw it back, but Fili caught it.

"I thought you were going to miss our going away party," Fili said, "I told them to wait for you, but Bombur insisted we eat!"

"Going away party?" Kili repeated, confused.

"We're heading to the mountain tomorrow," Thorin explained, "We've lingered here long enough."

"So soon? But-" Kili began, but was interrupted by Ori.

"It's time that Dragon was taught a lesson!" he exclaimed, to which Nori rolled his eyes.

"The people of Laketown have been kind, but we can't continue to let them support us," Thorin said, "We have are own kingdom to reclaim."

"If you don't mind me asking," Bilbo spoke up, "how exactly do you plan on dealing with the Dragon?"

The Dwarves were silent for a while, and then went on with their talking without addressing the Hobbit's question. Kili was preoccupied with his worries about leaving Laketown. He hadn't expected to depart so soon. Now he feared he wouldn't get another chance to talk to Tauriel again. He couldn't leave her now, not without saying goodbye. He didn't want to leave her at all. _I've been a fool_, he thought, _to think this could ever work._ But foolish or not, he couldn't deny that he cared for her. He had had so much hope before, and he desperately wanted that feeling back.

The Dwarves drank and sang and laughed for a long while, and it did brighten his spirits a bit; but the impending doom of their departure weighed heavily on his mind.

The others one by one began to retire to their rooms for bed. Dwalin made eye contact with him for a moment, and he knew he wanted to talk. He had thought he'd be afraid, but he felt quite numb.

"You coming to bed?" Fili asked, hand on his shoulder.

"No, I'm staying up for a while. Not tired yet," he said. He noticed concern in his brother's eyes and felt guilty.

"All right," Fili said, and then patted him once more on the back before he left the table. Dwalin was the only one left at the table now, and he motioned for Kili to sit next to him.

"Now, it's none of my business who your friends are," he said in a hushed, serious tone, "but I worry about you, lad. Elves are good people, but they're not like us. I fear for you, lad, that she may be using you to get information for the Elvenking."

"No, she would never, it's not like that at all," Kili said quickly. He knew Tauriel wasn't concerned with their quest at all; they hadn't even talked about it much, other than talking about Erebor. He felt hot anger rising in his cheeks and fought to keep calm. He knew Dwalin was only trying to look out for him, but he was quite insulted that he would even suggest such a thing.

"The fact remains that she is an Elf of Mirkwood. You'd do well to remember our captivity there. Has it been so long that it's slipped your mind? Your Elf friend didn't let us out. If not for Bilbo, we'd still be in those cells."

"She was kind, Dwalin. Even so," he said softly, tentatively looking over at him, "and she did let us go. She let us escape; she could have taken us back to those dungeons. You don't understand, you don't know her like I do."

"She was still one of our captors, Kili. I advised Thorin to leave Laketown soon and continue our quest. I hope you don't think I did so out of ill-will."

Kili stared down at the table. He had had a feeling that Dwalin had something to do with the change of plans.

"I didn't tell the others," Dwalin continued, "and I won't tell you that you can't see her again. I just think you ought to be careful."

Kili just nodded silently. Dwalin stood up and put his hand on Kili's shoulder for a moment, and then retired to his room.

Kili sat alone at the table. He was still angry; Tauriel had been nothing but kind to them, and she had let them escape at the risk of her job and her place among her people. That couldn't be overlooked. And now he had to leave, and he couldn't bear the thought of leaving without telling her first.

He found a scrap of paper and scribbled out a short note for Tauriel to meet him the next day. He hoped she would be back in time to find it. He snuck out of the house and left the note under Tauriel's door at the inn.

As conflicted as he was about everything, there was one thing he knew for certain; being with Tauriel made him happy, happier than he'd ever been. Every time they were together everything felt right. But he was beginning to wonder if it was realistic to dream of a future together with her. It was what he wanted most of all, but it felt so out of reach, so unattainable.

Kili returned to the house and climbed into bed. He hadn't realized he was so exhausted from the day's events. He fell into a deep slumber and dreamed again of Tauriel at the autumn feast, with white gems in her hair, and autumn leaves all around. She was dancing with someone that couldn't be him, he thought. But he wished it could be.

* * *

><p>Don't worry, this isn't the end for them :)<p>

Also: two chapters in one night whaaaaat


	11. Chapter 11 - Tauriel: Reality

Tauriel walked beside Legolas along the wooden paths of Laketown, her heart beating fast as she tried to keep herself from getting her hopes up. Legolas had asked her to walk with him, but was keeping up quite a bit of suspense. Or at least it felt that way to Tauriel. Every second that passed felt like an hour.

"Are we to return to Mirkwood tonight?" she asked, her breath coming out as white fog in the cold air.

"Not tonight," Legolas replied, "My father wants you to stay here for the time being. The Orc attack worries him greatly; he tries not to show it, but I can see. He says he wants you to keep an eye out for any strange occurrences here, and then report back to him in three days' time."

"Report back..?" Tauriel repeated softly, looking at Legolas with questioning eyes. He smiled and laughed, patting her on the shoulder.

"Yes, _mellon_, you are no longer banished from Mirkwood. I hope this news brightens your spirits."

"Yes, it does," she said, hardly able to believe her own ears, "My lord, how can I ever thank you enough?"

"There is no need," Legolas said, "You are my friend, and I trust you. My father was blind in his anger; I hope you will forgive him."

"Of course, all is forgiven," she said, though she wasn't sure she meant it, "He is my King."

"News has also reached my father that the company of Thorin Oakenshield has fourteen members rather than just the thirteen we imprisoned. According to sources here in Laketown, the fourteenth member isn't even a Dwarf at all, but a Halfling."

"A Halfling? Is that how the Dwarves escaped?"

"Perhaps it is," he said, "my father seems to think so. At any rate, he no longer suspects you. He's far more concerned with the Orc attack and the news about the Dwarves hoping to reclaim that mountain."

"You heard about their quest for Erebor?"

"News traveled fast; the people of Laketown are as fond of gossip as they are of gold it would seem."

Tauriel laughed, unable to deny the truth of his statement. She wanted to ask him what he thought of their quest but feared his answer. Would he say it was doomed to fail? She herself thought it seemed unlikely they would succeed, though she hated to admit it. Kili seemed so happy at the thought of reclaiming their lost kingdom, and so certain of their victory; his worry-free attitude worried her all the more.

"What do you think of their quest?" she asked, deciding to get a second opinion.

"It's difficult to say," Legolas began thoughtfully, "Some would call it foolish; but whether or not that is true remains to be seen. My father has long feared and predicted the return of the shadow; if the Dwarves did return to Erebor, it could give him some peace of mind."

"I don't think he'd approve of you putting so much faith in Dwarves," Tauriel said, smiling.

"Why not? They may be stubborn and unreasonable, but they aren't evil."

"You're beginning to sound like as much of a Dwarf sympathizer as I am," Tauriel teased, enjoying the look of insult on Legolas' face.

"Enough talk of Dwarves," he said, waving his hand dismissively, "What other news from Laketown that I've missed?"

"Nothing interesting really," she said, though thoughts of her encounters with Kili flashed in her mind, "What news from Mirkwood?"

She tried to listen as Legolas talked about Mirkwood politics and happenings, but her mind was elsewhere. She realized that now that she was expected back in Mirkwood in only a few days, and that would mean leaving Kili. How could she ever see him again if she were living in Mirkwood? Obviously he couldn't visit, nor would he want to after being imprisoned there. The good mood she had been in began to fade quickly as she realized she had been too reckless.

She now wished she hadn't allowed herself to get attached; it would have been far easier to walk away. She began to wonder now how she ever thought they could truly be together. It had been a nice thought, she supposed, but no more than that. They were too far away from each other, in different worlds. It was only a dream, and nothing more.

"Don't you think?" Legolas asked, and Tauriel quickly nodded in agreement, though she hadn't heard what he'd said.

"And it was my father's best wine," he added, laughing. Tauriel laughed too, though she was quite lost. This went on for some time, though Tauriel tried her best to really listen to the Elven prince. She realized he must be quite lonely. He always referred to her as his closest friend, but sometimes she wondered if she was his only friend. Perhaps it was difficult for a prince to make friends? She often wondered why he had chosen her when there were many other Elves in Mirkwood.

They talked until the sky began to brighten in the east. Finally Legolas bid her farewell and set out for Mirkwood. Tauriel stayed outside to watch the sunrise before returning to her small room at the inn. She wasn't tired; Elves rarely needed sleep.

When she opened the door she saw a small paper on the floor. She picked it up curiously and read;

_Tauriel, if you get this in time please meet me outside the pub before noon. I'm sorry, but it looks like the others want to leave for the Mountain. Didn't want to go without telling you_

_Kili_

It seemed to have been written very quickly, and with less than decent handwriting. Though to be fair, writing in the common language probably wasn't what he was used to. It felt to Tauriel that the news of his imminent departure was even more proof that they could never be; they were both soon to be leaving in separate directions. She began to feel a sickening worry in her stomach, but quickly turned her thoughts away from the Dwarves' quest.

She sat down on the bed where they had so recently sat together, and sighed. She felt sad, all the hope she had felt before was gone. She set the note on the bedside table and tried to prepare herself. She knew that saying goodbye to him would be difficult, but she reminded herself that they had no other choice. There had never been any hope, really. They had been so wrapped up in the fluttery feeling of fancying one another that they had been blind to reality. It was better that it ended now before it went any further, she told herself. _It's too late already_, that small voice said, but she ignored it. She lay back on the bed and sighed again. It may have only been a dream, but at least it was a good dream while it lasted.

* * *

><p>Sorry about the long wait! again D: And sorry this one's a bit sad again...<p>

I'm excited to write the next few chapters :D

Also a reviewer pointed out that the song 'I should go' by Levi Kreis fits this fic really well, and I have to agree. So check it out if you want to :)


	12. Chapter 12 - Kili: Dragon

Kili waited outside the pub, breath white in the cold and arms crossed for warmth. He didn't allow himself to hope too much; she probably wouldn't come. Still he waited, though he knew it was probably hopeless. He didn't have to worry for long, because soon the doors to the pub opened and the auburn haired Elf stepped out into the cold. She stood across from him but stayed a fair distance away.

"I was afraid you wouldn't come," he said, relieved to see her even though she seemed a bit distant, "I was afraid you'd be in Mirkwood, and that I wouldn't get another chance to talk to you. Was it good news? Are you welcomed back to Mirkwood? I still feel at fault for your banishment, I hope things are fine. Did you go all the way to Mirkwood in just one night?" He realized he was speaking too quickly and not giving Tauriel a chance to reply. She looked at him with raised eyebrows and a slight smirk on her lips as she waited for him to stop.

"…Sorry," he said, embarrassed.

"It was good news," she said, "I'm no longer banished. And no, I didn't go to Mirkwood last night. I'm to stay here in Laketown for a few more days in case of another Orc attack."

"Oh, good," he said, truly happy that she was welcome among her people again, even though it pained him to think that she would be returning to Mirkwood again.

"So you're going to the mountain?" she asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Yes, Thorin-" he began, but was cut off by Tauriel.

"Kili, don't go," she said. He stared at her, stunned. Her expression was completely serious.

"I have to go," he said, "this is the reason we came all this way, and I wish we had more time, but…" he trailed off.

"This quest of yours, Kili… I don't like it. It doesn't feel right to me."

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking up at her curiously.

"Do you realize how dangerous it is? That Dragon isn't just a legend. If he wakes, what then? Kili, I beg of you, don't go."

"I'm sorry, Tauriel, but I have to. I'm going to be there when the door is opened, and I'm going to look upon the halls of Erebor. And you need not worry; the Dragon might not even be there, and if he is, we have a burglar with us. An excellent burglar, at that. The Dragon won't hear a thing."

"A burglar? Well, if your burglar is the same one that snuck you from our dungeons then I suppose you have a chance."

They were both silent for a moment. Kili tried not to notice Tauriel's worried gaze, and tried his best to seem confident. He didn't want her to worry about him.

"I'm sure we'll see each other again," he said without thinking, even though he didn't entirely believe it; how could they, if she were in Mirkwood and he were in Erebor?

"Of course," she agreed, though she didn't look convinced either. She gave him a weak smile and held out her hand. Kili took it and they shook hands awkwardly, before reluctantly letting go.

"Tauriel, I…" he began, but Tauriel stopped him and shook her head. Then familiar voices rang out, calling for him. The others must have been ready to leave. He looked at Tauriel; her expression was guarded, but there was still worry in her eyes. He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and hold her, but he knew he couldn't. Not only because the others might see, but also because he wasn't tall enough and would probably only succeed in face planting into her chest, which could easily be misunderstood.

"Kili!" his brother called out again, "This is no time for running off!"

"You should go," Tauriel said, though her eyes were sad. Kili nodded, and reached for her hand again. This time he kissed it, her skin cold against his lips. He wanted to tell her that he was sorry for leaving, and that more than anything he wanted to stay with her forever, but he knew he couldn't say any of those things. It was better that he just left. She belonged with her people, and he belonged with his; that was how it had to be.

He let go of her hand and gave her one last smile, and then he ran off in the direction of the shouting. He told himself that they would meet again, and he really tried to believe it.

"Kili, there you are! Thorin is beside himself with rage, he's been threatening to leave without you!" Fili exclaimed as he grabbed Kili by the sleeve and dragged him along with him to the boats.

"He'd never leave one of us behind, especially his own kin," Kili said, laughing.

"Maybe not, but he's very cross with you for disappearing on such an important morning!"

The other Dwarves were already loaded into boats when Fili and Kili joined them. Thorin gave him a disapproving look, but was clearly relieved to see him.

As they rowed away from Laketown, Kili glanced back wistfully, hoping to see her auburn hair standing out in the crowd. She wasn't there, of course. He knew it was silly, but he'd just wanted to see her again, in case it was the last time. _I won't be_, he told himself.

As they neared the opposite shore he turned his sights on the mountain. It looked in the distance and Kili, for the first time, felt a shadow of doubt creep over him. Tauriel had been worried, and it wasn't like her to be afraid. He pushed the worries from his mind, deciding he'd worry later.

The hike up to the mountain took a good deal longer than Kili had hoped. They made camp after a while, since there was still time before Durin's Day. Most of the next day was spent searching for the secret door. Thorin's mood grew worse and worse as time went on and the door remained unfound.

Kili was searching with Fili and Bilbo when finally Bilbo spotted a stone staircase that led to what must be the secret entrance. They excitedly shared their discovery with the others; now the only thing that remained was to wait for the last light of Durin's Day to find the keyhole.

They didn't have long to wait. A mere day later at sunset, they all gathered around the stone door. A red light shone through the clouds onto the door and stone fell away, revealing the hidden keyhole. Thorin turned the key inside and as the last light faded, they all pushed until the door gave way, revealing the open passage before them. Again Kili felt a sense of dread; the air inside felt foul somehow.

Thorin began giving his speech about Bilbo's duties, but Kili wasn't listening. He was beginning to wonder if Tauriel had been right; what if they had been foolish to come here after all.

"Yes, yes, all right!" Bilbo exclaimed, interrupting Thorin, "Just let me get on with it then. Is anyone going to come with me into the tunnel?"

They all looked at each other, but none volunteered. Kili felt bad for Bilbo for having to go down into the Dragon's lair, but he couldn't bring himself to step forward.

"You've got this, Bilbo," Fili encouraged, though he didn't volunteer to accompany the Hobbit either.

"I'll go with you, lad," Balin finally said, stepping forward, "For part of the way at least."

Bilbo seemed grateful, and they set off together. Kili couldn't help but feel a bit sick to his stomach. The excitement he'd felt earlier was quickly turning to fear and dread. What if this was the last time they'd see their Hobbit? He didn't feel right about sending the burglar to certain death. Then again, there was no way to know whether the Dragon was still there or not. _Maybe he's not at home, _he hoped.

He sat against the cool stone wall near the door with Fili. Thorin and the others were talking excitedly about the gold and treasure that awaited them, and soon Kili's fears faded a bit as well. Thorin was so confident in their success that it was contagious. Soon they were all talking of feasts and parties and the restoration of Erebor to its former glory. Kili even allowed himself the brief thought of bringing Tauriel to see a restored Erebor, leading her through the halls by the hand.

His thoughts were interrupted by a low rumble that shook the ground beneath them.

"What was that?" he whispered, though he very much knew the answer. He hoped the sound hadn't been that of poor Bilbo becoming the Dragon's lunch.

"Well there certainly is a Dragon down there!" Bilbo exclaimed, appearing suddenly holding a large golden goblet. There were several cries of "Bilbo!" as the Dwarves forgot their peril and rejoiced simply because their Hobbit was alive.

"I took this, but I think he's angry," Bilbo explained breathlessly, handing the goblet to Thorin, "And I don't think this plan to have me steal his whole hoard is going to work; it'd take me decades to get everything out, not to mention Smaug is cunning. I don't think I can go back down again."

"Does anyone know anything about slaying a Dragon?" Ori asked hopefully, though none of the others had an answer. Kili realized now how foolish they had been; they hadn't planned what to do if the Dragon was there.

"Don't look at me!" Bilbo exclaimed, "I'm just the burglar, I'm in no way contractually obligated to kill a Dragon!"

"Of course not, master Baggins," Thorin said, still examining the goblet in his hands.

"And I fear I've made a terrible mistake," Bilbo continued, still quite out of breath, "I mentioned the barrels, and I fear that he'll take that to mean we came from Laketown."

There was another rumble, this one louder than the last. _Laketown…_

"I don't know why I had to go and run my mouth," the Hobbit continued, shaking his head, "If Smaug takes his vengeance on Laketown I'll be to blame."

Kili suddenly felt frozen with fear. _Tauriel…_

"You think the Dragon will attack Laketown…?" Kili asked, his voice sounding afraid to his own ears.

"He might… We need to move further down the tunnel, I'm afraid he'll find us. I don't like this one bit!" The little Hobbit was so upset that the Dwarves complied and moved further down in the tunnel with him, still discussing their plans. Kili's mind was reeling, and he felt almost dizzy with fear.

"Wait, we have to warn them, we-" Kili was cut off as a deafening roar tore through the tunnel, and the walls shook.

"Oh no," Bilbo whispered quietly, with his head in his hands. The Dragon Smaug had left his lair and was outside now, probably searching for any sign of the intruders. They could hear him, tearing apart the countryside and smashing boulders in his rage. He gave one final roar and then they heard his great wings pounding the air as he took flight, no doubt to bring fiery death to Laketown.

Kili's eyes were wide with horror; if anything were to happen to Tauriel he couldn't bear it, especially if it were to be his fault. The quest was foolish, he realized, and he wished for a moment that he'd never come. He couldn't bear to just stay in the tunnel while Smaug destroyed Laktown. And what about Tauriel, what would happen to Tauriel?

The others began to move further down into the tunnel to explore while Smaug was away, but Kili didn't follow. Instead he bolted for the door.

"Kili!" Fili exclaimed, grabbing his arm before he could get out the door, "What are you doing!?"

"Someone has to warn them!" he exclaimed, not thinking clearly. He fought against his brother as he tried to pull him back.

"You can't go out there! The Dragon will see you! Are you mad!?"

"Please let go!" Kili pleaded, trying to fight the panic that was rising in his chest.

"You think you can get there faster than a Dragon?" Fili asked, still trying to pull his brother away from the door, "Kili, stop! Mister Dwalin, help!"

Kili didn't know if Dwalin heard or not, but when Fili looked away to call for his help he managed to duck out of his brother's grasp and bolt through the door.

"Kili! You'll be killed!" he heard Fili yelling after him as he ran, but he didn't stop. He could see the Dragon in the sky, flying towards Laketown.

"I'll kill you myself if the Dragon doesn't get you first!" Fili yelled, and Kili realized he must have been running after him. He made no reply, and just continued to run.

"You can't run all the way to Laketown!" Fili yelled amid labored breathing as he chased after him. Kili stopped suddenly, and Fili slowed to a stop next to him, much too out of breath to even think about trying to apprehend him now. Kili stared in horror as he saw in the distance orange fire bursting to life in Laketown.

"No…" was all he could manage, as the Dragon's destruction played out before his eyes. He took off running again, with Fili still running after him. His only thought was of Tauriel as he ran toward the fire.


End file.
